Switched (Jelsa)
by Kaizelle
Summary: What if Elsa and Jack switched bodies? How will they survive being the opposite gender? XD Just a four or five chapter one shot. Jelsa, Tangled, ROTG, HTTYD, Frozen. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Just a cute, little story. Maybe it'll have like, 5 chaps? :D**

Elsa charged up her ice beam, glaring. "Bring it"! She shouted in rage. Jack flipped his staff,and he too, charged up.

"You're on" he said, grinning. Both of them, standing about forty feet apart. Both waiting for the first strike.

"You got this" Elsa whispered to herself. "Just let it...".

"_GO_"! Suddenly Elsa accidentally let go of the icy blast, but she felt an impact on her face, then everything froze. When everything slowly thawed, Elsa found herself on the ground.

"Not too shabby" she heard Jack. What the hell? Did he blow up a couple of b'loons?

"Not..." Elsa said, her voice sounding deep and broken. "What"? Jack stood up and saw...himself.

"Uh...Am I looking at myself? Or did I just have a brain fart"? Jack asked. Elsa shook her head.

"Coz you're an idiot" she said. She then brushed her fingers to her...short hair? "AAAGGGHH"! Elsa jumped back and stared at her hands. She then looked at 'Jack' and saw herself.

"Gah"! Elsa shouted. "You're me! And i'm you"! Jack stared at Elsa.

"Oh wow" he murmured. "Look at what you did"!

"Me"?! Elsa shouted, pointing to herself, or rather _himself. _"It's you're fault"! Jack looked down at himself, then he touched Elsa's chest.

"Stop that"! Elsa shouted, slapping Jack's hand. Or rather _her_ hand. "Don't touch there". Jack rolled his eyes, then he panicked.

"I don't want to stay like this! And..." he turned to Elsa. "Oh wow! I look so handsome. I ought to look in the mirror a lot..." While Jack was swooning, Elsa thwacked him on the back of his head.

"Hey"! Shouted a voice. It was Flynn. "Don't hit girls like that". Jack smiled.

"Yeah. _Jack_". Elsa grit her teeth.

"We can't tell anyone about this"! She whispered. Jack nodded.

"Okie" he said. She hated it when he said that.

"And" said Elsa. "When you use the bathroom, please, put on a damn sleeping mask, okay"?! Jack nodded.

"Only if you do it, too". Elsa nodded.

"Of course I would".

"Elsa"! Anna shouted as she came up the mountain. "Let's goooo"!

"Uh, where"? Jack asked. Anna tugged his arm.

"Yo, Jack, we gotta go to the concert or else we are gonna be late"! Flynn dragged Elsa, and Anna dragged Jack.

"Good luck" Elsa whispered as they both were whisked away.

**Will they survive? :D find out. **


	2. Jack's Triumph

"Okay, so, what now"? Jack asked, totally confused. Anna was standing in front of him (_Who switched bodies with Elsa) _asked him some random questions.

"I said" Anna huffed. "What royal duties are you sending to Arendelle today"?

"Arendelle"? Anna sucked in her cheeks.

"You're out of topic, Elsa. And you say I'm the one who is".

"Topic" Jack echoed. "Right, oh yeah, go on...". Anna's jaw dropped.

"Again"? She sulked. "What ROYAL DUTIES ARE YOU SENDING TO ARENDELLE"?!

"Oh" he said quietly. "Uh, fix the house and order more guards? Be aware of enemies"? Anna stared at Jack. _Oops. _

"Wonderful"! Anna shouted. "Let me write them, after I change". Anna began to take off her shirt until,

"WOAH NOW, GIRL"! Jack shouted. Anna looked at Jack dumbfounded.

"What"? She asked. "Elsa...".

"Uh, i'm not myself today. Let's have you dress in private".

"But-".

"I gotta...GO"! Jack dashed out of the room, and sighed. "Being a girl is more complicating then I thought...". That's when Jack spotted the girl's locker room, and grinned.

_**Oh Jack...**_

As Jack entered the locker room, sure enough, there was girls dressing and talking like crazy. That's when Jack spotted her. Britt.

"Hey Britt" said Jack, slyly. Britt looked at Jack like he was a bug.

"What do you want, Elsa"? She hissed. "You winter freak". Jack was startled.

'_They're so awful to Elsa! How come she has never mentioned this before'? _He thought.

"Actually, whore, i've came to teach you a lesson". Britt gasped and nudged her Mini Me's.

"What"? She asked, stunned.

"Slut's like you have a place reserved in hell. Also, don't go near Jack Frost. I have eyes for him, and he has eyes for me" Jack said, with triumph. Then he walked out of the locker room.

**OMFG JACK! REALLY?! REEEAAALLLYY? Well, this chap made my sister laugh :D**


	3. Out for Liz's

"Jack—you seem a bit quiet" Hiccup said, interrupting Elsa's thoughts. Elsa turned to him.

"Oh"! She said. "I am! Uh, I am"? Hiccup looked at Elsa for a second, then turned around.

"He seems physced" said Flynn. "Yo Jack, what happened? Did Elsa fall in love with someone else"?

"Wha—no"! Elsa shouted. _'Jack likes me? I mean, I know that, but I thought he was...being fresh...'. _"Of course Elsa didn't".

"How do you know"? _Because I am Elsa! _

"Want to go get some ice cream"? Elsa said, changing the subject.

"Sure" Flynn agreed.

"I cant" Hiccup blabbed. "I'm too busy working on the homework and spell for magic class tomorrow and-". Flynn covered Hiccup's mouth.

"Get in the car, loser" he said slyly, and dragged Hiccup from his books.

"Illegal"! Hiccup shouted. While they were in the car, Elsa gazed at the sky.

"I wonder if i'll ever get out of this" she said sighing. Flynn faced her. Elsa grabbed Flynn's face and turned it to the road. "Look and drive, I don't want to die".

"Me memoff" Hiccup said in a muffled voice. He, apparently, was tied up in the back with a cloth over his mouth.

"Oh shut up" Flynn said to him and grabbed the apple next to him. While Flynn was loudly chomping Elsa put her head back and hummed. "Jack, if you want music, just tell me".

"Oh" Elsa said, clicking her (Jack's) tongue. "Are we here yet"? Flynn shook his head.

"Nah. I decided to go to Lizzie's. Pablo's ice cream parlor is closed" he explained.

"Okay". They drove for a few minutes, then they arrived.

"We're here" Flynn announced and got out. Elsa tagged along. _Jack, please don't do something bad, please..._

While both of them was eating ice cream, a certain someone was left in the car, still tied up.

"_**MMMMFFFF**_"! Hiccup shouted, wiggling through the rope.

**Poor Hiccup. **


	4. Fire

**I'm thinking of stopping this fic, but, oh wow! I got a couple follows and reviews :D**

"Oh no"! Elsa gasped (As Jack). Flynn came by her side.

"i killed Hiccup, Jack"! He said and he began a dramatic cry on Elsa's shoulder.

"I'm shill alife"! Hiccup muffled through the cloth. Flynn stopped.

"Oh, I know" he said as he plopped on the front seat of the car. "Let's roll, Jack". Elsa plopped right next to Flynn in the front.

"Hiccup, here's your ice cream"! Flynn hollered and threw the cup of ice cream to the back without looking. It obviously landed on Hiccup's face.

"Uh...thanks"? Said Hiccup, trying to take the cup off his face.

"Here, let me help" said Elsa as she took the cup off his face and wiped his face with a tissue. He then untied Hiccup.

"Thanks" Hiccup scratched his wrists. Flynn seemed to be blabbing to Rapunzel about something until he put the phone on speaker.

"You guys gotta see this"! Flynn said as he choked with laughter.

"Yessir" said Rapunzel on the phone. Flynn and Rapunzel was doing Skype. "Elsa finally stood up to Britt, the jerk"! Elsa gasped and grabbed the phone from Flynn.

"Rapunzel"! She shouted. "What did Jack do"? Rapunzel twitched her eye. "Uh...i mean Elsa"?

"She told Britt off for the first time" Rapunzel said, grinning. Elsa slapped her cheeks.

"Oh NO"! She shouted. _'JACK'! _Flynn turned to her.

"What"? He asked.

"N-nothing" she said. "Hurry, Flynn"! Flynn obeyed and zoomed to the school with a click of a button.

"Warp spell" he said, smiling. The friends hopped out of the car. Elsa quickly ran, until she found Jack.

"Jack" she said, angrily. "What did you do"?! Jack grinned.

"I told Britt off. You know, you could have told us she was being-".

"I don't care"! Elsa hollered. "You—".

"Witch"! Shouted a voice. Elsa turned to see Britt. Uh oh... "How dare you tell me off"! Jack rolled his eyes.

"It's true" he said. Jack, no! Elsa grabbed Jack and pulled him.

"Stop"! Elsa pleaded. "Just stop ruining my life! We agreed on this"!

"Well, Elsa, I was just trying to-".

"BE NICE"! Elsa shouted. "I know, I know! But you could get yourself—me—us in trouble"! Jack stared at Elsa.

"Well, maybe, you need to stand up for yourself more". Elsa stopped.

"I do too"! She shouted.

"WELL, YOU DON'T"!

"YES, I _DO! NOW _STOP RUINING MY LIFE, AND STOP RUINING YOUR OWN LIFE"! Elsa and Jack heavily panted, both had sore throats from yelling.

"O_O..." was Rapunzel's emotion. "Go on..."! Elsa turned to Jack.

"Fighting is going to make it worse" she said weakly.

"So be it" said Jack as he stormed off.

"Jack"!

**Oooohhh, the fight is burnin' up baby! **


	5. The Cure

**I'm so horrible...sorry for not updating. **

Elsa sat down, angry. Angry at Jack. Stupid Jack. He just had to go out and tell someone off.

_'Of all the nerve'! _She thought. She then sighed. _'Maybe it was my fault. But he never thinks before he speaks! So it's not completely my fault, right'? _Meanwhile, Jack, was laying down on his bed, or Elsa's bed.

_'I don't know who's fault it is. I'm going to say sorry'. _Jack flipped out his phone and text Elsa.

**J: **_Sry. Didn't mean to be so 'reckless'. _

**E: **_Lets try and get our bodies back. _

**J: **_So you forgive me? _

**E: **_No! _Jack groaned. He got up and bumped into Periwinkle.

"Hi Elsa"! Said Periwinkle. "Have you seen Jack"?

"Oh, uh, what do you need him for"?

"I need to borrow his staff". _Oh. _

"Uh, sure" said Jack. "Go ahead". Periwinkle stared at him blankly.

"You have his staff"? Jack snapped.

"No, no! I meant go get it from him, heh heh...". Periwinkle stared at him.

"Well, you've been acting a little weird, Elsa". Jack scratched the back of his head.

"I have! Ha, ha"!

"Yeah" said Peri, slowly. "Ok, bye"! Elsa burst in an hour later.

"Jack! I can't take this anymore! We go and find answers. NOW". Jack gulped and followed her to the magical library.

"Spells" she murmured. "Snap dragon attacks, How to kill a magic ant, BODY SWITCHING"! Elsa quickly grabbed the book. Jack snatched the book from her and read. He looked at Elsa and widened his eyes.

"There's no cure" he said quietly. "Look".

**OMG! No cure?! **


	6. No cure? part 2

**I'm back. I'm just sooo busy with a bunch of art requests...**

"No cure"?! Elsa snapped as she snatched the book from Jack. "Let me see that"! She read the book, then sighed in relief.

"_There is no cure bu-" _she started. "_Bu..."?_

"Why did you stop reading"? Jack asked. Elsa winced.

"Because the rest of the words faded off"!

"Jack frost"! Hissed the librarian. Jack turned.

"It wasn't me"!

"Elsa, I was addressing Jack Frost". Elsa laughed a bit, but then she began to worry. She took the book to the librarian.

"Miss Vythe" she said. "Can you please tell me when this book was made"? Miss Vythe took the book and fumbled through it.

"Oh, this book" she said with a laugh. "1912. It's nice to see Jack Overland Frost actually concerned for once. Why"?

"1912"? Jack whispered. "That sucks"!

"Uh, it seems to be faded" Elsa continued. "Can you...fix it"?

"No" said Miss Vythe. "But I know how. It's a really long journey. You'll have to travel up to the magical mountain, and only one unknown action will save you both".

"Thanks"! Said Elsa and Jack. They walked in the hallway, until Elsa froze. "Did she just tell us..."? Jack nodded.

"_How the hell does she know"? _Meanwhile, Miss Vythe, who was stacking up the books, grinned.


	7. A fair start

**Hey guys. Why not review while I am preparing the next chaps? **

Jack tossed his staff, almost hitting Elsa.

"Hey"! She shouted. "Watch it"! Jack shrugged.

"Sorry" he said. "Are you done packing"? Elsa nodded.

"I got food, clothing, and-"

"Food"! Jack shouted. "What kind of food"? Elsa gave him an annoyed look.

"Dumplings, brownies, grapes, pi-"

"Dumplings?! Pizza"?! He shouted with glee. "I'm so glad we switched bodies". Elsa rolled her eyes.

"No, you're not glad". She stuffed her necklace inside the tote, and finally, they were ready to go. Elsa watched as the moon rose up, and she nodded to Jack. Jack grabbed his staff and opened the window. He grabbed Elsa's hand and flew out the window, like crazy. "AAAGHH"! Elsa screamed.

"YEAH"! Jack shouted as they began to fly in circles, going a very fast amount of speed, until _BAM! _Jack and Elsa were sliding down a tree, falling to the ground.

"Ugh..." Elsa moaned. "You idiot"! Jack shrugged. "MY CLOTHES! Frost, if you got my clothes dirty, i'll-"

"They aren't dirty"! Jack said as he brushed off some dirt. "Just...specks of dust...".

"Whatever" Elsa said. They began to walk, and walk, and walk, until they arrived at a snowy mountain.

_GRRRRR_.

"What was that"? Elsa asked. _GRRRRRRR. _Jack looked at Elsa.

"Holy shit"! He shouted, and began to run. Elsa turned around and gasped.


	8. Journey

**Sorry for long update. Review please. **

"HOLY MOTHER OF-"! Jack was cut off when Elsa covered his mouth. Behind them was the most gigantic yeti they have ever seen. "...I think it's North's..."!

"GRROOOARR"! The yeti shouted.

"Okay, uh..." Elsa whispered. "How do I use this staff"? Jack took the staff from Elsa.

"Like...this"! He shouted as he slammed it to the ground. Nothing happened. "Oh crud! It doesn't work with me...". He shoved the staff to Elsa. "How do you use your powers"? 

"Concentrate" Elsa said. "Let the powers flow through you...".

"Uh..." Jack said. "Like this"? He waved his hand and a gust of snow hit the yeti. "YES! I did it"!

"Jack..."?

"Elsa, I did it"!

"Jack"!

"Elsa, did you s-"

"JACK! WATCH OUT"! Jack turned to see the yeti's giant hand swoop behind him. "Call Marshmallow"!

"I-I don't know how"! Jack screamed as they began to run. The yeti was gaining on them. "Argh"!

"Get mad, get scared"! Elsa shouted.

"I am not scared" Jack said with a nervous smile.

"Oh, yes you are, dummy". Jack stared at Elsa.

"No, I am not".

"Yes you are. You can't even ask the ugliest girl in the world out"! Jack cringed.

"What"?

"Cause you're scared"! Jack stopped running.

"NO..." he said firmly, but loud. A blizzard began to form. "I AM _**NOT**_"! Jack turned to see the yeti on the floor.

"Let's hit the road while we can" Elsa hollered. Jack stuck his tongue out.

"You did that to make me mad, right"? Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Right" she said.

"Oh. Good".

"Nope, actually, it was true".

"Elsaaaaaaaa"!

"I'm hungry" Jack complained. "You packed food, didn't you"?

"Stop complaining"! Elsa snapped. "And yes, I did bring food".

"Can we eat"? Elsa sighed and opened the bag.

"Do you know how to make fire"?

"Kind of" Jack said as he snapped a twig from the tree.

"I wish Sol was here" Elsa said bitterly.

"Who cares"? Jack asked while biting into an apple. "I don't".

"You're jealous".

"I am not"

"Yes, you _are_".

"Okay, so maybe I am".

"Really"?

"Stupid. No"! Elsa rested herself on the white coat of snow.

"Where will we sleep"? 

" .concentrate"! Jack hissed.

"About what"?

"What will we do? I mean, I really don't want to be stuck in here forever".

"I'm scared". Jack stared at Elsa in disbelief.

"What"? 

"...I'm scared. What if...what if we are like this forever? I really want to know". Jack sighed.

"Me too, Elsa" he whispered. "Me too".


	9. Journey pt 2

**FINE I'M GUILTY! I WORE FAKE DIAMONDS! Oh, and I forgot to write a chapter for the fic. This will be a familiar looking scene soon in CGI mems**

"Go north" Elsa said.

"North"?

"Oh, wait. South". Jack gave her a puzzled look.

"W-what"?

"Agghh"! Elsa covered her face and fell to her knees. "I just can't..." Jack walked over to her and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"It's okay" he said calmly. "We'll find a way, I promise".Elsa looked up at Jack and half-smiled.

"Oh...wow..." she marveled.

"What"? Jack asked. She put a hand on Jack's cheek.

"I never knew I looked so...so..._pretty_". Jack gave her the '**DAFUQ**'? Look. Then he laughed.

"I was saying the same thing"! He snorted. "I need to look at a mirror more often". Elsa laughed.

"Hah" she scoffed. "You shouldn't"

_**Ping ping**! _

"The hell"? Jack touched Elsa's outfit until he found the phone.

"Give it to me"! Elsa shouted. Jack picked up the phone and talked. "Agh"! Elsa ran over to Jack, but he kept her away by using his hands to move her face.

"Hello, Sol"? Jack asked.

"S-sol"?! Elsa screeched. "JACK, GIVE ME THE PHONE"!

"Yeah, I just wanted to say..."

"Jack, don't you dare"

"...I would love to have you out of my life".

"JACK FROST"! Jack tossed the phone on the ground.

"You really do care about him" Jack cringed. Elsa felt a bit bad.

"Give me back my phone" she said. Jack handed her the phone. They continued to walk, and there was silence for a long time.

"Jack, you know, fighting isn't going to help..."

"Oh really"? Jack said, a bit harsh. "So now you say that"? Elsa felt her heart shatter in a million pieces when he said that.

"Jack..."

"F.Y.I, that wasn't Sol, it was an alarm"

"Oh, Jack, I-"

"Don't need to hear it"

**Poor Elsa O_O Jeez Jack. **


	10. Favors and crystals

**Sooowwwwy for being too long. FOLLOW AND REVIEW, KIDDOS! WAIT. If you don't know who sol is, READ CGI MEMS! (My fic, the first couple chaps suck, but it'll get better)**

**reeeviiewww :D**

There was silence for the whole time, until-

"Someone's not talking" Jack snorted. Elsa perked up, not knowing whether to be happy or angry.

"Well-" she said with a smug smile. "Some jerk got angry, then is being a hypocrite". Jack turned to Elsa and grinned.

"Huh, Elsa, before this journey, did you enjoy being me"?

"Hah"? Elsa asked. She then rolled her eyes. "Oh, right. Your Frostitutes kept following me".

"Riiight" Jack said, winking. "I'm the hottest guy at the school, and second might be, meh, Flynn".

"Sol" Elsa corrected. "What did you do as me"?

"OH YEAH"! Jack said. "It was too fun being you! Causin' chaos, you should have seen what I did in ice major! I actually made it winter in the class room, and-"

"-YOU DID WHAT"?! Elsa shot Jack a glare, hoping he would see it. But he ignored her.

"But I got you an A+" he said, a smile breaking on his face. Elsa was silent. "I know how much it means to you". She felt her cheek's get warm for a split second.

"But I" Elsa began. "Finished your reading essay". Jack's jaw dropped as he gaped at Elsa.

" ._WHAT_"?! He shrieked. Elsa closed her eyes, crossed her arms, and put her chin in the air.

"Finished you're reading essay. The ten-page one".

"Oohhhh THANK GOODNESS! I was never going to get that shit done in timeee! thank you ELLSAAA! I'M SO HAPPY I COULD HUUGGG YOUUU! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME TO GET THAT CRAP FINISHED"!

"Yeah, well" Elsa said. "I like reading, and essays". Jack then pounced on Elsa, hugging her tightly by her sides.

"GET OFF"! She screamed and slapped him off.

"Who said I can't hug myself"? Jack asked, as he dusted himself off. "I am still going to hug you after this mess is over. 10 pages of my crap essay is finally done, thanks to switching bodies"!

"Hey, Jack? Where's the map"?

"Where's the map"? Jack echoed. "_What map_"?

"J-Jack"! Elsa said in an annoyed tone. "I gave you the map—to hold".

"Ohhh, uhhh" Jack pointed to the sky. The map could be seen flipping around in the sky, until it was no longer in sight.

" . . "!

"Pfft. Elsa, it's right here" Jack pulled out a crumpled map.

"Oh wow. Phew. Wait, my dress doesn't have pockets, how did you-"? Jack twirled the braid, and pulled the collar of Elsa's dress a bit.

"In here" he said smugly.

_Why does that look so wrong?_ Elsa thought. _Never mind that._

"Whatever" she sighed. "Let's keep going".

After a long and annoying journey...

"Hey, Elsa"?

"what"?

"What does the crystal look like"?

"Well, it's sparkly and bright".

"Does it have tiny diamonds"?

"Yes, shaped like a sphere"

"Elsa does-"

"_OKAY, JACK_"!

"Is it shaped like...a circle"?

"No, spheres" Elsa said wearily. "No more questions, now. Please".

"Oh, okay. Never mind. Guess I won't need this". Elsa turned to Jack and...

"_YOU'RE HOLDING THE CRYSTAL_"!

"What"? Jack asked. "But...you told me..."

"You sure don't know the difference from a circle and sphere, right"? Elsa quickly took the crystal from him. "When did you find this"?

"Oh, the Yeti dropped it". Elsa's face turned red, angrily.

"You're telling ME..." she shouted. "YOU had it the WHOLE ENTIRE TIME and had to wait until FOUR HOURS of this crap trip"?!

"Um, yeah" Jack whispered. He then laughed. "Sorry".

"Okay" Elsa said with a deep breath. "Let's do this, Touch the stone Jack". Jack truged over to Elsa.

**Sooo they found the stone. What will happen?**


End file.
